Lyrics/Remember
Hangul= I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I miss you everyday I miss you every time 기억이 나를 삼킨다 나를 울린다 I miss you everyday I miss you every time 너를 지울 수가 없다 심장에 박혀버렸다 Oh baby 이런 날 욕하지 마 남자답게 cool하게 잊지 못해 미안해 I’m sorry 모든 게 내 탓이야 난 너무 아프다 Baby I remember you 날 떠난 너 돌아와 So I need you baby 너 하나만 기다릴게 My heart running out Time is running out I remember you 기억해봐 돌아와 So I need you baby 사랑해 나에겐 너뿐이야 My heart running out Time is running out I miss you everyday I miss you every time 그대 맘도 나와 같을까 아마 똑같진 않겠지 넌 Uh I miss you everyday I miss you every time 니가 떠난 자리는 먼지 날린 황야 이런 날 보니 힘들었던 거야 나 같은 남자 또 만나지마 떠난 뒤에 후회해 이제 와서 미안해 I’m sorry 미쳤어 내 탓이야 난 너무 아프다 Baby I remember you 날 떠난 너 돌아와 So I need you baby 너 하나만 기다릴게 My heart running out Time is running out I Remember you 기억해봐 돌아와 So I need you baby 사랑해 나에겐 너뿐이야 My heart running out Time is running out 자꾸만 생각나 그대와 같이 밥 먹던 웃고 울고 자주 싸우던 그때가 이제와 그리운 건지 혼자서 그저 난 웃지 하하하 미안하단 말만 되풀이해 돌아오지 않는 메아리에 매일 밤새 그래 이젠 내게 Come back to me yeah I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m wait. Forever. Never forget (제발 너) 말을 해줘 Say you love I remember you 날 떠난 너 돌아와 So I need you baby 너 하나만 기다릴게 My heart running out Time is running out I Remember you 기억해봐 돌아와 So I need you baby 사랑해 나에겐 너뿐이야 My heart running out Time is running out |-| Romanization= I'm missing you. Do you remember me? I'm missing you. Do you remember me? I'm missing you. Do you remember me? I'm missing you. Do you remember me? I miss you everyday I miss you every time Gieogi nareul samkkinda Nareul ullinda I miss you everyday I miss you every time Neoreul jiul suga eopta Shimjange baghyeo eoryeotta OH baby ireon nal yokhaji ma Namja dabge cool hage itji mothae mianhae I'm sorry modeun ge nae tashiya Nan neomu apeuda baby I remember you nal tteonan neo Dorawa So I need you baby Neo hanaman kidarilge My heart running out Time is running out I remember you gieokhaebwa Dorawa So I need you baby Saranghae naegen neoppuniya My heart running out Time is running out I miss you everyday I miss you every time Geudae mamdo nawa gateulkka Ama ttokgatjin anhgetji UH I miss you everyday I miss you every time Niga tteonan jarineun meonji nallin hwangya Ireon nal boni himdeureotteon geuya Na gateun namja tto mannajima Tteonan dwie huhwehae ije waseo mianhae I'm sorry michyeosseo nae tashiya Nan neomu apeuda baby I remember you nal tteonan neo Dorawa So I need you baby Neo hanaman kidarilge My heart running out Time is running out I remember you gieokhaebwa Dorawa So I need you baby Saranghae naegen neoppuniya My heart running out Time is running out Jakkuman saenggakna geudaewa gachi bam meokteon Utgo ulgo jaju ssaudeon geuttaega Ijewa geuriun geonji honjaseo geujeo nan utji HAHAHA Mianhadan malman dwepuriya Doraoji anhneun mearie Maeil bamsae geurae ijen naege Come back to me YEAH I'm missing you. Do you remember me? I'm missing you. Do you remember me? I'm wait. Forever. Never forget (Jebal neo) Mareul haejweo Say you love I remember you nal tteonan neo Dorawa So I need you baby Neo hanaman kidarilge My heart running out Time is running out I remember you gieokhaebwa Dorawa So I need you baby Saranghae naegen neoppuniya My heart running out Time is running out |-| English= I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I miss you everyday I miss you every time Memories swallow me up Making me cry I miss you everyday I miss you every time I can’t forget you You’re stuck in my heart Oh baby don’t talk bad about me I’m sorry that I couldn’t forget you like a cool man I’m sorry Everything’s my fault I’m in pain Baby I remember you. You who left me Come back. So I need you baby I’ll wait only for you My heart running out Time is running out I remember you. Try remembering. Come back. So I need you baby I love you. To me, it’s only you My heart running out Time is running out I miss you everyday I miss you every time Is your heart the same as mine Yours is probably not the same, though Uh I miss you everyday I miss you every time The place you left is a dusty wilderness It was hard after seeing me like this Don’t meet a guy like me After you left, I regretted it.I’m sorry now I’m sorry. I’m crazy, it’s my fault I’m hurting too much Baby I remember you. You who left me Come back. So I need you baby I’ll wait only for you My heart running out Time is running out I remember you. Try remembering. Come back. So I need you baby I love you. To me, it’s only you My heart running out Time is running out I keep thinking about it When we ate together laughed, cried, and often fought with you Why do I miss it now? I just laugh by myself hahaha I keep repeating that I’m sorry I stay up all night to an echo that won’t come back Alright, now come back to me yeah I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m missing you. Do you remember me? I’m wait. Forever. Never forget (Please) Tell me Say you love I remember you You who left me Come back. So I need you baby I’ll wait only for you My heart running out Time is running out I remember you. Try remembering. Come back. So I need you baby I love you. To me, it’s only you My heart running out Time is running out References *Hangul Lyrics @ b2strising @ Blogspot *B1A4 Romanization Lyrics @ LyricsMode *English Translations @ Feeling-So-Fly @ Blogspot Category:Lyrics